Breaking Up
by PurpleUnicornK
Summary: Fang has a list of girls of who's he's gone out with from 8th grade-12th. All the difficulties he went through with each one, only once asking them out. He worked hard to keep his reputation every time he was given a cute/stupid nickname or the stuff they'd give him. Until he found his true challenge, Maximum Ride. Please read and review! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Breaking Up**

* * *

**8****th**** Grade**

* * *

**Brigid Dwyer**

**First time asking out:**

"Hey Brigid, would you do the honor of going out with me?" Fang asked Brigid with a grin, he was holding her hand and she was shocked. Fang Martinez wanted to go out with her, and he just asked her in the library while she was in the middle of reading her favorite book!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Brigid screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Ha-ha well okay."

"Shhhhhh!" they library teacher shushed, Fang nodded and took Brigid out into the hall.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

Five Minutes after he took her into the hall.

**How Long They Went Out:**

Three weeks…

**What They Did In The Time Being:**

She called him Fang-Poo, Mr. Muscle, My Baby Bird, Angel of Darkness; Fang ignored all kinds of nicknames. She would hold him as if it were her dear life as he walked her to class. She made him read unwanted books not even categorizing them well. All Non-Fiction, penguins were sure interesting, but then the boats, the sails, the sea, the ice burgs, the boring.

You would get bored after awhile.

**Breaking Up:**

"Hey Bridge, I wanted to talk to you." Fang said as he went up to her table. Brigid smiled at him.

"Yeah sure…talk." She said, not moving.

"Um…in private." She nodded and we walked outside of the lunch room.

"So what did you want Fangie?" she asked, fluttering her eyes.

"Brigid, we should break up"

"I love you too! Wait what?!" she screeched, I winced at her voice. She started sobbing.

"You're breaking up with me?" she said through tears. Fang hated when the girls started to cry; make-up running, eyes rimmed red and the sound of the sobs. Fang closed his eyes and shook his head, then reached a hand towards her.

"Look Bridge I'm sorry I just thought-"I reached a hand towards her, "that maybe-"she smacked my hand away.

"Don't touch me!" she screeched and kept crying.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School: **

A minute after the bell rang.

**Report: **

She's a scientist that is going to Antarctica, fan of Penguins. Trying to stop global warming…not married.

* * *

**Lissa Welks**

**First time asking out:**

"Hey are you new here?" Fang asked the new kid, she had fiery red hair and green eyes. Trying to open her locker and Fang hasn't seen her before.

"Yes, can you help me open my locker?"

"Sure, what's your combo?"

"27, 10, and 37-no 31 I mean…" Lissa answered, reading it off a paper. He nodded and put in the combination; opening on his first try.

"Thank you!" Fang nodded and started going down the hall.

"Hey wait, can I ask you something?" she yelled across the hall. People stared at her weirdly but Fang walked up to her anyway. Not wanting to be rude.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Uh, well…will you go out with me?" she asked. Fang thought about, sure they just met. But that doesn't mean they can't get to know each other, she seemed pretty nice.

"Sure."

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

When Lissa announced it at the top of her lungs and Fang started getting worried he made the wrong choice…so about thirty seconds later.

**How Long They Went Out:**

2 weeks was all Fang could deal with.

**What They Did In The Time Being:**

Oh the horrendous nicknames! He was starting to miss Brigid because her's were short. Unlike Lissa here who called him her coco butter-raven-cutie-butie-pumpkin pie, or frizzy-sugar bear-pookie-pinup-kitten. Not only the names but the glares she'd give to the other girls for just looking at him. If he talked to a girl, he'd be accused of cheating; if he looked at a girl he didn't love her enough. He had enough…

**Breaking Up:**

"Lissa, I believe we should break up"

"What!? What do you mean!? Does that mean you found another? Is there another?!"

"Lissa, I'm not cheating on you nor would I cheat on you. Lissa if you can't trust me then I can't be in a relationship with you." Plus you're annoying.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

When she started screeching in my face. Apparently no one breaks up with Lissa Welks…

**Report: **Got married right after high school and then had a baby two months after.

* * *

**9****th**** Grade**

* * *

**Star Hayes**

**First time asking out:**

"Hey Star." Fang said as he walked to our lunch table with the guys.

"H-hey Fang" Star said looking at Fang timidly. Fang narrowed his eyes for a second then ignored it.

"So where are the others?" Fang asked, taking a bite out of his burger.

"Well, Iggy's sick, Nudge has 4th lunch today {That's how they organize my lunch} Dylan is out with his girlfriend, Angel is busy on her science project and Gazzy was a nice enough brother to help her." She stopped for a breath, "Kate is with Ratchet as usual, Lissa doesn't sit with us anymore…"

"Um, okay…got it."

"Will you go out with me?" she asked all of the sudden

"Yeah sure…"I answered. Star actually was pretty cute, blonde hair, blue eyes she looked nice.

"Okay" she said smiling wide

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

When he drove her to school the next morning.

**How Long They Went Out:**

About 2 weeks?

**What They Did In The Time Being:**

She was a little too competitive, she'd want to race everyday or see who ate there food faster. Fang won of course (or so he says) but he was getting tired of all the competition.

**Breaking Up:**

"Hey Star-"he started as he walked her to her car.

"Fang we should break up, you're not the one and I found someone else" she got into her car and drove off, leaving Fang stunned in the middle of the road.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

The next day when I didn't walk her to her class.

**Report:**

Star got married to Holden, but kept her last name. She's also in the Olympics, fastest runner. Also a twenty eight year old with three kids, still apparently has a high metabolism and a big appetite.

* * *

**10****th**** Grade**

* * *

**Kate Tan Wei Ying **{I found it on Wikipedia}

**First time asking out:**

"Hey Kate what are you-"he was interrupted by Kate smashing her lips against his. He was shocked for a bit then got into it. But right when Ratchet passed by angrily she pushed me away.

"Okay?" Fang said in question.

"Sorry, Ratchet is pissing me off. Can you be my pretend boyfriend?" she asked, Fang wondered why girls were suddenly asking. Did they want dominance in asking?

"Yeah sure, for how long."

"When Ratchet figures out that he's in douche and should apologize."

"You guys are fighting again?"they fought every month.

"Yes, now since were 'dating' you have to walk me to class."

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

When Ratchet saw them kissing…

**How Long They Went Out:**

A whole month Ratchet would not realize what he lost…Fang had eyes that said help me…

**What They Did In The Time Being:**

They would go to each other's house and watch movies but Kate would start crying and Fang would give her a comforting, awkward pat on the back.

**Breaking Up:**

"Well, I realized my mistakes. I miss Ratchet too much, I'm going to go apologize and yeah we're breaking up." Kate told me.

"Okay, it was nice having a fake relationship with you!" I called out.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School: **

When Fang called out, it was nice having a fake relationship with you.

**Report:**

Married to Ratchet, no kids yet. That's all I have…

* * *

**11****th**** Grade**

* * *

**Tess Golden**

**First time asking out:**

"Fang I need you to figure out who Tess likes." Iggy said after class, Iggy and Fang had a little competition, they both kind of like Tess well Fang kind of liked her and Iggy just full out liked her. She was smart pretty and fun, stuff they were both interested in.

"Hey Tess." Fang said coming up to her.

"Oh, hey Fang." She said looking up from her paper.

"I was wondering…would you go out with me?"

"Yes, I would love to!" she said smiling.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

When they started holding hands, so a day later.

**How Long They Went Out:**

3 weeks.

**What They Did In The Time Being:**

They barely spent time together. She is literally in everything possible that includes school. The dance comity, class to school president, president of all types of clubs, she did seriously everything that I she even stayed till 10 pm at school just because of this one activity.

**Breaking Up:**

"Tess I-I think we should break up." Fang said one day as he finally caught some time with  
Tess. Tess looked at him.

"You're right; I just had too much time on my hands." She looked like she was about to cry. Fang suddenly freaked out, not the crying, he thought, not the crying.

"Iggy likes you!" Fang blurted out.

"Really?" she asked in excitement.

"Yes, he does and he has for a while!"

"Okay!" then she left and he never saw her again…that day.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

When Iggy asked her out.

**Report:**

Married to Iggy, planning to have children…running for president.

* * *

**Nudge Sanders **{I know it's weird but Nudge had a crush on him so I had to}

**First time asking out:**

"Hey Nudge how's it going?"

"Going good."Nudge said as she stood up from her computer, she was changing the lunch menu because there was no way she would eat mystery meat Sloppy Joe ever again.

"Oh sounds cool." Fang didn't know what to say, Nudge was cute, smart, unusual but she was pretty nice so Fang thought of asking her out.

"So…" Nudge said after an awkward silence.

"How would you like to go out with me?" Fang asked her, she gave him a look of surprise.

"Whaaaa?" she asked, dazed. She used to have a crush on him and now he was here, right in front of her, asking her out.

"You don't have to-"Nudge interrupted him.

"Of course, I would love to!" she told him.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

As soon as Nudge texted everyone at school and on her phone. The same time Fang asked her out.

**How Long They Went Out:**

2 full entire, slow, ear bleeding weeks.

**What They Did In The Time Being:**

Talk…no further explanation.

**Breaking Up:**

I can't believe I was doing this.

"Nudge…we should break up." I said after I dropped her off from school.

"Why?" she asked beginning to have water in her eyes.

"I just don't think oh relationship is going well."

"I understand." She whispered.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"You just broke up with me and you're asking me if I'm okay?"

"I'm sorry-"she glared at me.

"Don't be! Gosh boys are so stupid!" she sighed as she left.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

When Nudge texted everyone at school and on her phone.

**Report:**

Married to Gazzy, no children but expecting. A fashion designer and Gazzy became a bomb creator for the war. Not such a great combination but they make it work.

* * *

**12****th**** Grade**

* * *

**Maximum Ride**

**First time asking out:**

"Hey Max right?" Fang asked as Max was closing her locker. She closed her locker and put her bag over her shoulder and smiled at Fang.

"No." she said smiling.

"What do you mean no? Isn't your name Max?" Fang asked confused, that's what Iggy told him, and Iggy was a friend of hers.

"Yes but it's not Max Wright because I'm not married to Sam Wright" she replied and walked away, leaving Fang stunned in the middle of the hall not knowing what just happened.

**Second time asking out:**

"Hey Max I was wondering-"she interrupted him. She was working on her homework and this place wasn't quiet enough so she got up.

"No." Max said, packing up her stuff and walking out of the classroom.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Fang said, she turned around and smiled at him.

"I'm not going out with you Fang." She replied winking. Max closed the door of the classroom and the bell rang. Fang got out of his trance and went to follow her but there was just a wave of students, no Max in sight.

**Third time asking out:**

"Max go out with me!" Fang told her after lunch when he found her. She once again smiled at him, she loved this game.

"I don't take orders from people." Max said in a sweet voice.

"I'm not giving up!" he called as she started walking off.

"You know I'm going out with Dylan right? And I'm a one man girl…unlike others." She said looking Fang up and down. She winked once again, and continued walking.

**Fourth time asking out:**

"Hey Max-"Fang started but Max interjected.

"Fang haven't you learned; I won't go out with you."

"I won't give up until you say yes." Fang has never before been rejected and he wasn't going to be rejected now.

"So if I say yes, you won't ever bother me again?" Fang nodded, Max smiled with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Then sure I will go out with you."

"Really?" Fang asked surprised.

"Yes…"

***5 seconds later***

"Okay, we're over."

"What?"

"I said yes and now we've broken up." and with that she left.

**Fifth time asking out:**

"Max there you are!" Fang said as he ran up to her. She slightly jumped startled.

"What do you want?" She asked as he came up to her. He smiled and picked her up, slinging her over his shoulder. Max started pounding on Fang's back.

"Dude what the heck!" Fang just laughed and kept walking.

"Put me down!" she said struggling. In the inside she was smiling but she was never going to tell anyone that.

She decided not to fight anymore and just laid there, limp.

"Awww what happened to my massage?" Fang asked. Max could practically hear his smile.

"Put. Me. Down…" Max said in a menacing voice, so Fang thought about it then dropped her on the grass.

"Ow, you could have done that in a nicer way!" she yelled.

"I know." Fang answered.

"Okay so what was all that for!"

"What was all what for?"

"I was just talking to my friends, and you suddenly come up and take me from them?!"

"I wanted to ask you something."

"What?" Max asked annoyed.

"I know, what kind of guy you think I am, but I'm not trust me and I really like you…will you please go out with me!" Fang asked almost begging if he had to. **{I know OOC but…anyways}**

"Well since you said please…" Max considered.

"Really that's all I had to say?" Fang asked, hopeful.

"No."

"Just give this a chance." He said.

"Okay, just one chance. But if you try anything, it will be the end of all future mini Fangs."

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

At school the next day when Fang kissed Max on the cheek and she didn't do anything about it.

**How Long They Went Out:**

1 month, 2 weeks, 5 days, 1320 hours and 83 seconds…not that Fang was counting of course.

**What They Did In The Time Being:**

Watch TV, make-out, go to the movies, hold hands, study dates, dinner dates, chat on the computer, go outside a lot and Fang was starting to fall in love with her. He promised himself never to fall in love so he became an idiot and decided to break up.

**Breaking Up:**

"Max…" Fang didn't want to tell her, but Love isn't his thing…idiot. "I…we should break up." Max looked up from her homework.

"Um…why?" she gulped, this wasn't going to be like Dylan, she wasn't leaving without an answer.

"Because, I don't feel right anymore." _I'm in love with you!_ Fang wanted to yell at her. Max looked down, that wasn't an explanation but she wasn't going to push it. She took a deep breath before looking at him, he wasn't going to see Max cry, not today.

"Okay…just don't ever speak to me again." _It'd hurt too much to see you._ She grabbed her books and went home.

**How Fast It Became The Latest Gossip In School:**

**When they avoided each other the next day at school, unlike other times when they couldn't keep their hands off each other.**

**Report:**

Married to the one and only idiot Nicolas Martinez. Has 2 children currently but Fang says he wants forty, they have 2 dogs, and Fang says his hand hurts and that he won't write anymore.

* * *

**OH My Gosh this story makes Fang look like a freaking man-whore…ha-ha sorry if you don't like, but please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm back! I'm back! I'm back! I have WiFi an now I get to type stories again! But there is going to be a lot of mistake so I'm going to need a beta! I am so glad to be back!


End file.
